


Good Morning

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's a good morning in the Wentz-stump household
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Morning

Patrick was awakened with a soft kiss pressed squarely against his lips. "Mmm...hey you," he murmured as his eyes flickered open.

"Hey yourself," Pete said, smiling. "Are you planning on waking up anytime soon or are you going to sleep the day away?"

"Mmm...maybe." Patrick curled around his pillow. "Maybe I need a little bit of incentive."

Pete grinned as he moved closer. "I can do that." he leaned into Patrick for a kiss. "Sweet baby."

"Love you," Patrick breathed as he reached for Pete. "Love you so much...my Pete."

"Patrick...baby," Pete said as he moved lower, pushing the blanket onto the floor. "So beautiful...God, you look so good all sleepy sexy like this."

Patrick sighed as Pete began scattering kisses down his torso. "Yes...Pete...please," he begged, his hands tightening in the bassist's hair. "Please, love...need you so much."

Pete licked a line down his abs, pausing above the mass of copper colored curls. "Can't wait to taste you," he said as he licked his lips. His tongue flicked out to caress the flared head, licking away the moisture beading at the top. "Sweet. You're absolutely delicious."

"Pete...love...please." Patrick looked down at him. "Please don't tease me like this. It's too...too much."

"Do you want me to stop?" Pete asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"No! Don't stop!" Patrick protested, his eyes wide. When Pete's mouth descended on him again he groaned and leaned into the touch. "Oh, God..."

So sweet...so good...love tasting you like this, Pete thought as he sucked, taking him as far as he could down his throat before backing off. He curled around Patrick's hips as he sucked harder, drawing out his lover's orgasm bit by tortuous bit. reaching in between his spread legs, he fondled his balls before moving his hand even further back, pressing a finger against the puckered opening to his body.

That was all it took. Patrick came a moment later, screaming out Pete's name as he spurted down his throat. Pete swallowed him down, licking him clean before reaching in between his own legs and grasping his cock. He came himself minutes later, resting his forehead against Patrick's thigh as he spilled his orgasm all over his fingers.

When he came back to himself, Patrick was carding his fingers through his hair. "You okay?"

Pete slid his body up to steal a kiss. "Wonderful,' he said as he cleaned his hand off with a bunch of tissues. He leaned on Patrick's chest. "Good morning."

Patrick giggled as he pulled Pete into a hard hug. "And a good morning to you, too."


End file.
